


【翻】Why Me？为什么非得是我？

by thinkinganame



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, F/M, Panic Attacks, Regret, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: Oscar is tired of being everyone's punching bag, and tired of thinking that he might deserve it.Oscar不想再当所有人的出气筒了，也厌倦了去思考这可能是他 应得 的。
Relationships: (mild) - Relationship, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 4





	【翻】Why Me？为什么非得是我？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044427) by [SilverFliesInBlueSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar). 



> 授翻。lofter旧翻译搬运。

他在奔跑。

黑暗已经降临，但他不在乎。街上几乎没有人在闲逛，但仅有的几人都盯着他瞧。

他希望自己能和他们一样，能够坦然地接受这命运，而不是……

而不是拼命地试图从他知道已经注定的事物中挣脱。

他没有任何理由在这奔跑。这太蠢了。他太蠢了。他要去哪儿？有什么用？

为什么他没有办法停下？

他感到脸上有一点热量缓缓流下。他在哭吗？他几乎没有注意到这一点。他的注意力完全集中在笼罩着全身的可怕和恐惧上。他需要离开，除此之外，他什么都没有想。

他的眼前闪过Jaune的脸。

耳边仿佛仍然回响着他的怒吼。

仍能感受到被撞到墙上的痛楚。

那些指控。

这让他想起了Qrow。当Ozpin一解除对他身体的控制，脖颈上尖锐的刺痛就立马将他拉回现实。Ruby试图让他松手，但很快——并且很轻易地——就被叫停了。Qrow以为这个皮肤黝黑的少年没在看，但他看见了，他厌恶的目光。

Ozpin算不上什么Huntsman，但他不是傻瓜。

没有人想要他。

当然，大部分时候这都是间接的。因为他是Ozpin，或者说，因为他的身体是Ozpin的现在灵魂容器。

但这仍然很受伤，他仍然觉得……从私人角度来说。

如果也许他更谨慎些，更有用些，更强大。

甚至于，如果他从未出生。

也许所有的这些事情都不会发生。

他被他的想法吓到了，他浑身僵硬仿佛冻住，呼吸都停止了。他哆嗦着，上下颚快速地碰撞发颤，似乎马上就要倒下。

他不只是……拖累了大家？

在伤害他的过程中，他们似乎找到一种报复性的“正义”。可是为什么？恨Ozpin不一定代表着他们要伤害他，不是吗？

他的头很疼。

他瘫倒在一个货摊旁，紧紧地抱住膝盖蜷缩成一团，斜靠着木头与石块，让寒气渗入身体。

冻到骨子里了。

但他内心对这一切不公的愤怒的火焰在他平静的外表下越烧越旺。

心中燃烧着的火焰让他的血液似乎都沸腾了起来。

完全没有经过思考，他捡起脚边的一块石头，然后，划。

……

他的手上有一道很深的伤口，周围混合着泥土和血液，新鲜的血液仍然不断往外涌动，将岩石染上血色。

他开始有些喘不上气来，用力将石头扔出，听到石头撞击其他物体发出的令人满意的“碰”声，却仍然无法高兴。

他抓住了那只正在痛的手，随着疼痛的乐章而抽搐起舞，他的手感觉好像一股脉冲。生命的脉搏。

为什么他在这儿？为什么是他？在全世界几亿人中…

为什么非得是他？

他咆哮着，再次感觉到那不同寻常的热量。他的手变得湿冷，并且就算在这冰冷的室外，仍然觉得自己要烧着了。

他下意识地掐住自己的脖子，陷入了恐慌带来的剧痛中。

…然后他被强行制止了。他的手猛地一抖，停了下来，而他整个人僵住，从那状态恢复并且被吓到了。他戴着橙色手套的手(其中一只手上现在还在往下淌着血珠)倦怠地垂到他的身侧。他垂下眼帘，属于他的声音响起，但并不是真的他在说话：“Oscar，你需要冷静下来。”

“哦，你现在决定出来了？”他怨恨地想，“不是在我需要你的那些对峙的时候——只是在为了保护你的容器的时候你才会出来，对吗？”

当他的身体一僵时，他感到一阵苦涩的胜利。Ozpin的精神看上去似乎有些退缩了。在他再次对自己身体的另一半开口前，他迟疑了一会儿：“Oscar，你冷静下来，你需要理性地思考这些。你在发泄，我完全能够理解，这很正常，但你真的需要冷静下来了。”

Oscar感觉他的身体低头看着他手上糟糕的伤口。“奇怪，我的aura不能保护我不受这个伤害吗？……”

这个有些晒黑了的男孩嘟囔着，有些困惑。并且最终发现他拿回了一点身体控制权。

Ozpin叹了口气，Oscar能感觉到他在摇头：“对，Aura没法防御你自己造成的伤害。 Aura可以保护你不陷入危险——但如果你自己伤害自己，那你的Aura要怎么知道这是需要防范的呢？毕竟，如果你这么做了，这就意味着没有危险，对吧？”

Oscar顿了顿，讥讽道：“这很……蠢。”

“但我恐怕这就是它运作的机理。”Ozpin赞同道，“在我早年的经历里，我在一种很糟糕的情况下才发现了这个事实。”

Oscar消化了一下这句话，惊讶地瞪大了眼，但在他来得及问什么之前，他听到了一阵急促的脚步声。

"Oscar?Oscarrrr!"

Ruby。

她在找他吗？

无端的恐慌向他袭来，他拖着脚步缩回角落。她身边似乎没有脚步声，所以运气好的话，她是一个人来的，但即使只有她一个，也不是他现在想交流的对象。

但不幸的是，Ruby听到了他的声音，脚步声渐渐靠近……

"...Oscar?"

她站在他面前。

尽管他现在处在一种困惑痛苦的状态，而她的脸上还有尚未退去的担忧和悲伤，但她还是看上去像个天使。

他迅速赶走了这个想法。

"Umm..嘿，Ruby。"他不自然地说。她咬住了嘴唇：“......Hi Oscar. 你还好吗？”

他摇了摇头，但没有细说的意思，只是把受伤的手攥得更紧了些。她似乎注意到了这点，她的眼睛睁得大大的，盯着他那只手紧抓住的衬衫上迅速晕染开的红色，就像是池塘表面快速扩展的涟漪。

她跪坐下来，把他的攥着的手拉开，猛地倒吸了口气。他将眼睛闭上，突然感觉羞愧。但具体对什么，他不知道。有太多了。

她从他的衬衫上撕下一小块，包在伤口上，然后拉他站起来。

"Erm……我觉得我们应该回房子里去了。我真的很抱歉……”

他装出一个笑容：“没关系。”

不。

有关系。

而他不知道这是否还会再次发生并且彻底击垮他。

\--Fin---

**Author's Note:**

> 好强，老师好强我失语了请大家都去看看这位太太的oscar/ozpin angest series


End file.
